1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to a flow diverter tool assembly, and, in particular, to a flow diverter tool assembly used to clean debris out of a portion of a production tree on an oil or gas well.
2. Description of Art
Subsea production trees with tubing hangers landed therein, referred to as “horizontal” or “spool” trees, are known in the art. Installation of production trees and completion of oil and gas wells prior to running the tubing routinely result in debris collecting in the bore of the production tree in the area where the tubing hanger lands and seals. Debris can also be collected within the bore of the production tree as a result of the production of oil or gas from the well formation. The collection of debris when the tubing hanger is removed or prior to installation may have an adverse impact on sealing the tubing hanger to the bore of the production tree and may clog ports intersecting the bore. Accordingly, it is desirable in the art to provide a tool capable of being placed within the bore of a horizontal production tree to flush out, or clean out, at least some of the debris contained within the bore of the production tree.
Prior devices and methods of cleaning, or flushing, the bore of a production tree include using a jetting sub lowered into the bore. Fluid is pumped through the jetting sub indiscriminately flushing the bore. One drawback to this prior attempt is that it is incapable of accurately directing the flow of fluid through the jetting sub into the ports of the tree. Therefore, it is desired in the art to provide a flow diverter tool assembly and method of flushing a bore of a subsea production tree that can provide directed flow of fluid from the tool to more accurately target debris for removal from the bore and which assures flow through the intersecting ports of the tree.